Facteur cupidon 69
by Iroko
Summary: Livaï n'aimait pas noël. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de famille avec qui le fêter. Mais l'intervention du facteur pourrait changer ses plans de soirée solitaire


Blabla de l'auteur : noël est une fête qui se passe en couple pour les japonais. Sauf que Livaï est célibataire.

 **Facteur cupidon 69**

Livaï n'aimait pas noël. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de famille avec qui le fêter. Ses amis lui proposaient bien de venir le fêter avec eux mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver cerné par les inconnus qui composaient leurs familles nombreuses, en plus de s'imposer alors qu'il était un étranger. Il prévoyait donc de passer la soirée au lit avec un bon bouquin en ignorant toutes les niaiseries qui avaient envahi le programme télé. Cependant, il découvrit un paquet cadeau en relevant son courrier. Pourtant ses amis lui avaient déjà offert les leurs en mains propres. Regardant l'adresse scotchée par-dessus le ruban, il pesta contre les facteurs incompétents. Est-ce que c'était si difficile de faire la différence entre le numéro 6 et le numéro 9 ? Soupirant, Livaï sortit dans la rue pour aller le remettre à la bonne adresse. Il n'était pas cruel au point de priver quelqu'un de recevoir son cadeau à temps.

Sonnant à la porte du 9 avec une figure de Grinch, il se prépara à bazarder le paquet dans les bras du premier venu et se barrer sans s'infliger une migraine avec du blabla inutile. Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune éphèbe dont les yeux l'hypnotisèrent.

\- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Euh... le facteur s'est trompé d'adresse, je vous ramène votre cadeau.

\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil à vous.

\- C'est rien...

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

\- Euh non...

\- Parfait ! Je vous invite pour vous remercier.

\- Oh, ce...

Livaï n'eut pas le temps de faire le tri entre son impatience de retrouver son chez-soi douillet et l'envie de croquer dans le jeune homme, qu'il se fit entrainer à l'intérieur. En en rien de temps son manteau et ses chaussures avaient disparu et il se retrouvait assis face à un apéritif alors que son hôte rajoutait un couvert sur la table.

\- C'est assez triste de passer le réveillon tout seul, non ? L'avion de ma sœur est restée coincé par la neige et elle ne sera pas là avant deux jours. Vous allez pouvoir profiter de mes petits plats. Je m'appelle Eren au fait.

\- Livaï.

Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore bu le verre d'alcool qu'on lui avait servi, Livaï se sentait un peu étourdi. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du débit de paroles ou du balancement hypnotisant des hanches d'Eren alors qu'il allait et venait. Il avait une envie irrépressible d'aller croquer le joli petit cul qui se baladait sous son nez. Mais ça n'était guère civilisé alors il se retint. Il fallait au moins faire honneur au repas avant de tenter de se repaître de celui qui l'avait préparé. Et puis c'était mieux de tâter le terrain, rien ne dit que le cuisinier avait envie de passer à la casserole.

Ils dégustèrent donc l'apéro puis le repas en faisant plus ample connaissance, Livaï faisant un réel effort pour ne pas répondre par mono-syllabes - la plupart du temps. Cependant, si Eren semblait apprécier sa compagnie, difficile de voir derrière son humeur joyeuse s'il trouvait Livaï très sympathique - un qualificatif pourtant antithétique à sa personne - ou s'il pouvait être à son goût pour davantage. Finalement, Livaï décida de tenter sa chance quand ils finirent la soirée sur le canapé avec une coupe de champagne.

\- Une autre coupe ?

\- Peut-être plus tard, là j'ai envie de déguster autre chose.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il alla donner un coup de langue au creux d'un cou tentateur. Eren poussa un petit couinement adorable avant de rougir en le regardant, ses lèvres s'agitant sans savoir quoi dire. Livaï salivait à l'idée d'aller les mordiller mais il voulait qu'Eren lui donne son consentement pour la suite. Il fit glisser sa main pour rejoindre celle qu'Eren avait posée sur le carré de peau humidifié.

\- Je peux te tourner la tête d'une manière bien plus agréable que le champagne, qu'en dis-tu Eren ?

Les magnifiques yeux verts s'agitèrent quelques secondes avant de se fermer brièvement alors qu'Eren prenait une grande inspiration. Quand il les rouvrit, son air intimidé avait fait place à de la détermination et il se jeta sur Livaï, le renversant sur le canapé pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Agréablement surpris, Livaï ne tarda cependant pas à le basculer sous lui pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Eren protesta faussement avec un grand sourire. Livaï s'amusa de le voir mettre à l'épreuve ses muscles pour le challenger avec plus de taquinerie que de conviction. Après être tombés du canapé dans leur lutte, ils décidèrent d'émigrer vers le lit - qui avait l'air aussi solide que confortable à la grande satisfaction de Livaï.

À défaut de cadeaux à s'échanger, ils se déballèrent mutuellement. Puis le propriétaire du n°6 et le locataire du n°9 se joignirent en un 69. Cette mise en bouche fut suivie de nombreuses dégustations à la présentation des plus variées. Eren était souple et ne manquait pas d'énergie, aussi Livaï se permit-il de se rassasier à satiété, et même d'en reprendre par gourmandise. De toute manière le lendemain - ou était-ce déjà aujourd'hui ? - était férié. Après ce délicieux noël, Livaï s'éclipsa pour laisser son nouveau petit ami faire la fête en famille. Lui qui avait maudit le facteur pour sa bourde, il l'en remerciait maintenant. Il avait été un bien meilleur cupidon qu'Hanji - dont les tentatives de caser son meilleur ami se terminaient généralement - quand elles ne commençaient pas - en catastrophes.

C'est un Eren couvert de suçons - entre autres marques suspectes - que Mikasa découvrit échoué au lit en rentrant enfin à leur appartement. Qui avait osé dévorer son Eren comme repas de noël !?

FIN

J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
